grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fantastic Tournament: Champions Edition
The Fantastic Tournament: Champions Edition is a non-canon Grand Battle. It is the All-Stars battle for a season of fictional Grand Battles. Characters Player Characters The Grandmasters As a (fictional) All-Stars battle, each contestant has a (fictional) Grandmaster who ran the (fictional) battle each contestant emerged from victorious. The Authority - A Grandmaster who was rejected by the canon Grandmasters and organised his own season of Fantastic Tournaments. After all of his contestants were killed in a single round and his companion Grandmaster, the Dreamer, was killed by her own contestants, he decided to host the Champions' Edition. The Abomination - The Grandmaster who ran Pax Musica's Fantastic Tournament. It is an eldritch horror which abhors the human form, and populated its entire battle with non-humans. The Lachrymose - Grandmaster of the Harrowing Sorrow, and sponsor of the Coat . She watched her contestants from a distance and even stepped in to kill certain players, treating the entire exercise as a testament to death's inescapability. The Executive Producer - The host of the Multiversal Consensus - (and earlier, The Grand Clusterfuck) a battle with its characters, locales, and outcome mostly decided by public vote on prime-time television. The system was swamped with stupidity and trolling, leading to a disaster of a battle where The Vase ended up winning. Madame The - host of the Clever Distraction; she abandoned it partway through Erin O'Donobate's fifth round while engaging in some multiversal illegal trading. She was caught after Erin established a Network with Grandmasters (and Grandmistresses), and served two aeons in the Warden's multiversal prison before being released to conclude her battle. The Courier - Formerly the Errand Boy, lackey of the Executive Producer during the Grand Clusterfuck. After being fired for trying to explain what a terrible idea the Multiversal Consensus was, he discovered alcohol and a mysterious force called Spite. On these fuels, he hosted his own EPic SUCKSess. It was populated entirely with various executive producers from across the multiverse, plus Titan who was entered in a case of mistaken identity. The Dullard - Sponsor of Leonard Robertson, and host of the Tedious Timewaster. He took his contestants as infants for the battle, and waited for twenty years for Round One to end as they all grew up. The Eccentric - After having Battle Royale Season 2 stolen off him by the The Composer, the Eccentric ran his own Fantastic Tournament, replicating his original Delicious Engagement as much as possible. Due to Zephyr being the only accessible contestant, the rest were the closest replicates he could find. Selvsetter - A Fantastic Tournament author who saw no real issue with entering a blatant self-insert as her Grandmaster. Thanks to events of her doppelgänger in Mini-Grand 5103, she was able to immerse herself into her Grandmaster persona following an argument with her co-writers. She hosted the Titular Bullshit (from which Clyde Clemens emerged the winner), and frequently broke the fourth wall to argue with the authors behind Grandmasters or players. Supporting Characters The Referee - The Referee is a seemingly emotionless being whose role is to enforce the rules of the Champions' Edition. Rounds Round 1: Ghost Station A long forgotten colony on an almost inhospitable planet. The people of this colony have long since forgotten the existence of anything other than the colony. The air outside the colony is extremely lethal. Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Battles